Defense building
"defense build require bricks to build it, they can't move, but they can attack!" ㅡ valkyrie defense building is combat type of building that deploy at battle area, they cost brick to build it, when defense building used, roundy builder come out and build it. basic type basic type is unlocked at chapter 1 progress. *wall *pellet tower *squirt tower *dart tower *swarm tower *frost tower *bash tower *ink tower *snap tower *boost tower *heal tower *supply depot balanced type these defense is unlocked at chapter 2 progress. *sniper tower *mortar *machine gun *cannon *flamethrower *boom cannon *rocket launcher *shock launcher *roundy bunker advanced type these defense is unlocked in chapter 3 progress. *missile cannon *ice cannon *sonic pulse *lava cannon *laser blaster *electro cannon *boomerang thrower *gatling gun *poison spray *ion cannon *pulse cannon *homing mine launcher *gravity manipulator prototype defense prototype defense is unlocked at future chapter 1 progress, it can not be destroyed by time. *shock blaster *lazor sensor *doom cannon *damage amplifier *shield generator traps traps will active when virus army come near on them. *mine *boom mine *ice mine *shock mine *spring trap *super spring trap *skeleton coffin *air bomb *seeking air mine purchasable these building can be purchase for jewel. *flame tower *wind tower *catapult *telsa tower *poison tower *revive tower *oxygen tower *super healer tower *pylon tower *pierce tower *strike tower *stun tower *wave tower *digger tower *time bomb tower *X-bow *inferno tower *massacre machine gun 9000 *super mortar 3000 *fish bone barrel *scuba ducker pipe *eagle artillery *mummy generator *crab nest *snail house *teleporter *pulse truck *secret fortress rare building these building unlocked at through time progress. *boomerang cannon *punching machine *fire pad *grave eater *drake cannon *tippi-pult *spike trap *pellet 3-ways *iron spike *magnum blaster *fuse bomb *power capsule *pellet tailgun *gas bomb *flare bomb *crusher *pellet pod *bomb-pult *fence *ice bomb-pult *tough pole *attack drill *ice bomb *laser cannon *charge disruptor *EMP bomb *hologram shield *magnifying turret *tile nail *umbrella guard *mana depot *hide turret *spray shroom *burst shroom *detector lantern *energy K *vitamin-C *hypno vitamin *magnet sensor *bank depot *star cannon *totem pellet *aqua pad *aquatic trap *bowling blaster *robo-gator *dart striker *spike bunker *cannon pod *critter eater *homing totem *ghost bomb (flying) *lollipopin *honey-pult *hot pack *knock-boarder *fireball-pult *air cooler *gas spray *diagonal copter (flying) *vortex clinger (flying) *vulcan jet (flying) *stun saucer (flying) *swarm carrier (flying) *bulb-light (flying) *elec-raygun *propeller shield (flying) *dandali-bomb *mad gullet *stinger kid *seed mortar *spiky pillar *perfume mine *gold nail *toad-gobble *heavy B *nu-krazy *slam-burner *hide O seeker *prank watch *poison shroom *infection tower *reviver drill *electro battery *pumpkin lighter *spread bomb *primal pellet *primal wall *lovely perfume *icy drake *primal depot *primal mine *mini-violet *neo battery *neo sentry *inky potion *love launcher *oak bow *freeze crystal *flame crystal *lemonade cannon *lotus cannon *spore spreader *fris-cap shooter *chester bunker *missile turret *toss-pult *chain-scattergun *cracker-kamikaze *fling-pad *rose blade-bot *magic turret *mischief mortar *pumpkin-pult *music depot *snow turret *royal guard turret *bruce rock *pencil rocket turret *jelly-pult *burst flower *grab fang *steel ball *sod platform *bubble turret *goop guard cannon *aquatic bubble *aqua telsa Category:Building